The invention relates to a clasping device, primarily for such a device to positively hold an object in place such a rod, pole, tube, post, or the like. Conventional clasping devices include a holder and a yoke pivoted together at one end, with a detachable nut and bolt connection at the other end to draw the holder and yoke together to effect the clamping action. Such conventional clasping devices (such as shown in Swedish Pat. No. 227,781 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,188) are effective for securely holding an object in place, however they are sometimes difficult to assemble and disassemble. When used outdoors, the nuts are likely to rust to the bolts making removal difficult, and the component parts must be designed with the particular object to be held in mind.
According to the present invention a simple yet effective clasping device is provided that eliminates many of the drawbacks inherent in the prior art, and in general provides a structure that is simple and easy to operate, contains a minimum number of parts, and can be constructed, if desired, so as to accommodate a variety of different objects.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a clasping device is provided for releasably tightly clasping an object, and consists essentially of: A base having first and second ends with an object-receiving surface disposed between the first and second ends. A hasp having first and second ends operatively cooperating with the base first and second ends, and having an object-receiving surface disposed between the first and second ends. And conical screw means for operatively acting between the base and the hasp so that as the screw means advances it effects relative movement between the hasp and base object-receiving surfaces (e.g. the base and hasp first ends are moved apart while the hasp and base object-receiving surfaces are effectively moved closely together). The hasp may take a wide variety of forms. Preferably it is an inextensible but flexible piece of material such as a wire (endless loop) or a strip of thin sheet steel.
The base, hasp, and conical screw means may take a variety of forms. The base means first end has means defining an opening therein having an area substantially larger than at least the smallest cross-sectional area of the conical screw means and edge means having a thickness for engaging within the grooves of the conical screw means and allowing longitudinal displacement of the conical screw means upon rotation thereof when in engagement with the edge means. The hasp first end has a curved surface means for engaging the conical screw means so that as the conical screw means passes through the base means first end opening, with the base and hasp means second ends in operative engagement, it engages the edge means and the hasp means first end curved surface and as it is rotated it moves longitudinally of the edge means and moves the edge means and curved surface farther apart, which in turn moves the hasp and base means object-receiving surfaces closer together. The hasp first end preferably includes slot means formed therein for defining a slot having a thickness greater than the width of the base means first end so that the base means first end may pass through the slot, with a portion of the hasp means first end curved surface means disposed on each side of the base means for engaging the conical screw means when it passes through the base means first end opening. The base means second end may comprise a notched plate with the hasp means second end including slot means formed therein for engaging the notched plate; or the second ends of the base end hasp can be formed like the first ends, and conical screw means associated therewith.
Under some circumstances, such as when it is desirable to provide a device that can clasp objects having a variety of surface configurations and sizes, the hasp may comprise an endless loop wire.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, effective, and readily adaptable clasping device. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.